I Got You Carrots
by ktrk5
Summary: As panic spreads like wildfire, Judy gets hurt at Gazelle's peace rally. An unexpected duo decides to break her out of the hospital. One-shot.
**I owe nothing.**

 **ENJOY THIS WONDERFUL PIECE OF CREATION**

"I'm for the savannah!" The leopard shouted, inching her way closer to the pig who was shouting insults at her. Judy tried to bridge the gap between the two as they were getting closer and closer.

Panic spread like wildfire, all the officers were called in for disturbance at Gazelle's peace rally. It was getting way out of hand, Judy arms were like noddles at her sides.

"Please" she begged, "Stay calm"

 _This is all my fault_

Tears started to build in her eyes, realizing what she had caused. During the protest she could only think of one person.

 _Nick_

She wished so badly that she could see her friend again, it had been over a week and she hadn't seen him on the streets. She even took her lunch breaks searching for him, but she knew he didn't want to be found, probably not even by her and who was to blame him. She snapped out of her thoughts as the pig and the leopard got too close for comfort, anger stared to rise as she gave one last shove that sent them both a ways.

"Stop this or I will arrest both of you" she snapped

"I have a freedom of speech" the pig retorted

The leopard huffed and began to walk back towards the others with her protest sign at her side. Suddenly a large stone was thrown at the leopards' head, her back arched as she turned around, her eyes blazing with anger.

Judy turned on her heels, "Who threw that!?" but before she can find the culprit, the leopard was stalking forward, teeth bared. Judy put her hands up pushing against the leopard's chest.

"Please stand back, you will only make it worse" Judy whispered

"Get out of my way bunny" she snapped

"No! Stop!" she pushed even harder

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY" The leopard took her paw and shoved Judy to the side but not realizing she had protracted her claws. The claws dug into Judy's side deep as she screamed in pain, she could feel the points deep into her skin and ripping apart her uniform. She fell to the ground, clutching her side in pain, her legs twitching.

The leopard stood in shock, her eyes wide, looking at her paws with sudden realization what she had just done.

"Officer Hopps, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" she lurched forward towards the rabbit. A polar bear Officer grabbed onto her arms as Officer Mchorn pulled out his radio.

"We need a medic over here! Officer Down" he knelt beside Judy, trying to block her view from reporters.

Judy was numb, the hot air stinging her open wound. All she could hear were screams, shouting, and yelling. She wanted to close her eyes and make the pain go away, what she had wanted was Nick.

…

Finnick had never seen Nick like this, sure there were times he would get down with a bad hustle, but he never sulked, never showed any signs of pain. But today, he definitely did. Ever since he returned from playing officer for a day with that dumb bunny he had turned serious, even _cold_. They were lounging out in his van eating lunch waiting for their next hustle to begin. Finnick was never one to show that he actually cared for Nick's feelings, but today he looked extremely depressed. Nick hardly ate his burger, he just stared at it, hoping it would turn into something else.

"What's eating you Wilde?" Finnick glared

Nick just shrugged, not really answering his question, "Nothing gets to me" he whispered

Finnick was a little creeped out, he had never seen him like this.

 _Yikes_

"Well, I'm going to get a drink, you want something?"

Nick just shook his head. Finnick hopped out of the van, grateful for some fresh air and some distance from Debbie downer. He put on his shades as the hot sun was blinding him, he took a casual stroll through the alley ways. The great thing about his big ears is that he can hear everything, he even picked up a conversation between a badger and a weasel.

"Did you hear about what happen at the peace rally?" the badger whispered

Finnick scoffed, _stupid preds_ , that bunny did cause a lot of trouble. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking on.

"Yeah, the leopard attacking that rabbit officer! I hear she is in the hospital now; this is going to give a bad name for predators everywhere" the weasel snapped

Finnick ears perked up coming to a sudden halt. Did he just hear them right? He backed up his tracks, peering down the alley way where the badger and weasel were talking.

"Hey! you ! what did you just say?" Finnick growled.

The badger and the weasel were taken aback by the deepness of his voice. They both looked a little scared, like two little kids who have been caught.

"Um that rabbit officer, she got attacked at the rally, it's all over the news" the badger started shaking uneasily.

Finnick could care less, "Which hospital?" _what am I doing?_

"I think Savannah Central, what it to you lil guy?" the weasel glared

Finnick turned on his heels and walked away back towards the van, he doesn't know why, but he needed to tell Nick. Finnick could care less what happened to that rabbit, but this….this was bad news.

He reached the van and hopped in the driver's seat. Nick looked at him confused.

"Where's your drink?"

 _Damn it, I forgot my drink._

"Alright Wilde I don't know what your problem is, but I got some news that I think you want to hear"

Nick shifted in his seat

"Okay?"

"It's about your rabbit friend"

Finnick needed to write this down for later. Because just the mention of this rabbit, Nick showed more emotion than he has in the past week. His eyes were set ablaze, his ears erect.

"What about her?" he almost growled, worry maybe?

"It seems your rabbit has been attacked at the peace rally, she is at the hospital in Savannah Central, just thought you should know" he sniffed.

Nick flew out of the van without a second thought, Finnick eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Whoa, man where are you going?" he peeked out the window

Nick turned on his heels his eyes burned with fury, "I'm going to see my friend" he snapped

Finnick started the van, reversed it and started driving down the street to catch up with Nick. Nick was walking, no, running down the street.

"Dumb ass get in the van, I will drive you"

Nick stopped and hopped in the passenger seat as they drove towards Savannah Central Hospital. Once they reached the hospital their mouths fell open, news stations, reporters, photographers were everywhere, blocking half of the parking lot. Police officers were stationed at every door, to make sure no one got inside.

"How is Officer Hopps!?"

"Should predators be locked up?"

"How is her condition?"

Reporters were yelling left and right, the noise ringing in Nick's ears.

"I need to get Carrots out of there" Nick whispered

 _Carrots?_

"A jail break? I dig" Finnick smiled

"Help me get her out of here and I owe you big time" said Nick, almost pleading

"Yes you will" Finnick glared, he drove around back and parked his car.

"How are we going to get inside?" Nick whispered

Finnick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking, and then a light bulb went off "Well lucky for you, remember when you made me dress up as a nurse and snuck into that fundraiser too steal a bunch of candy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I still have it"

They both looked devilishly at each other, they had a plan

Finnick dressed in his nurse outfit, a tiny white dress with a red cross on the front, complimentary of a tiny hat that sat on his head. Nick couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You laugh again; I'll bite your face off" he snapped

Finnick lead the way as Nick followed into the back entrance of the hospital. A polar bear officer stood guard, looking at them suspiciously. Finnick gave the officer a dashing smile as he walked past him through the back door with Nick right on his tail.

Once they got inside, the hospital was packed. How would they ever find Judy in this mess? Nick gestured towards a cart that a nurse left behind.

"Get in" whispered Finnick. Nick crawled into the tiny cabinets as Finnick pushed the cart. Finnick used his ears to figure out which floor the bunny was on. He listened left and right, waiting for something to come up.

" _I'm sorry but Officer Hopps isn't taking any visitors now"_

 **Bingo**

He listened closer, _"Nurse send these flowers to Officer Hopps room, 407"_

 **Sweet**

Finnick pushed the cart towards the elevator, they got in and he asked the other nurse to hit button 4.

 _Damn I hate being short._

Once he reached the 4th floor, he scanned the halls for 407. It actually wasn't hard to find, her room had to be the one where two huge officers were standing guard. He opened the cabinet.

"Alright Nick, here is the deal, there are two police officers watching your bunny's room…"

"Then distract them!" Nick snapped

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" he growled

"Figure it out" he growled back

 _I swear I'm going to kick his teeth in._

Finnick pushed the cart towards Judy's room, smiling as the officers eyed him carefully. Once they got into the room he opened the cabinet for Nick to get out.

"Make it quick" Finnick whispered.

Nick stood up and stretched, cracking his back and his wrists.

"Today Wilde!"

Nick huffed as he walked towards the other side of the hospital room, the curtain was closed shut and the sound of TV was playing. Nick pulled the curtain aside.

 _Carrots_

Judy laid on the hospital bed, sound asleep, her hand rested on her bandaged chest. IV's where inserted in both arms, most likely to knock her out no doubt.

Sure, he was angry with her, how could he not? She hurt him deeply. But he cared for her, and he believed she care for him too. She was his friend, best friend…. _Nick growled, how dare someone do this to her._

Nick acted quickly, he slowly removed the needles from her arm, trying his best not to wake her.

"Nick…" she mumbled

Nick looked down in surprise, one of her eyes slightly opened.

"Hey Carrots" he whispered

Tiny tears started to well up in her eyes, "Nick…I"

"Shh don't talk Carrots, I'm busting you out of here"

A sigh of relief escaped her body as she closed her eyes. Nick pulled aside the sheets, she was still wearing the pants to her police uniform, but her top half was all bandaged. He lowered himself as she weakly wrapped one arm around his neck as he scooped her up, she winced a little making Nick's ears pin back, he had to be gentle, she was in a lot of pain.

"I got you" he whispered as she buried her face deeply into his neck fur.

Relief flooded over him, he had missed her, he had missed her deeply.

He peered around the corner, giving Finnick the signal. Finnick gave a thumbs up as he gave the cart a giant shove making it fly down the hallway.

"MY CART! AHHHHH HELP! SOMEONE GRAB MY CART! AHH!" Finnick screamed like a little girl. The officers jumped into action as they left their post to chase the tiny cart that was flying down the hallway. Nick and Finnick made a run for the exit, Nick holding Judy close to his chest.

They don't know how, but they didn't run into any officers on the way to the parking lot. Finnick hopped into the driver's seat as Nick sat in the back of the van with Judy still sound asleep in his arms as Finnick booked it out of the parking lot.

 **LEAVE REVIEWS BELOW**


End file.
